supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Darkness (Ultimate Amalgamation)
The Darkness, or Amara, embodies the absences of space, and is considered to stand opposite the Light on the spatial axis. The Darkness lacks physical form, shape or substance, though she does possess chronal dimension. She claims to proceed the existence of the multiverse and says she will still exist when it no longer does; she claims that all that is within space comes from her and will return to her. The Darkness has stated that the Light was her brother; the actual relationships between the various cosmic abstracts entities are likely beyond mankind's ability to comprehend, and there is no way to evaluate their claims. The Darkness and Light are the cornerstones of the multiverse, abstract embodiments of the extremes of time and space. History According to Death himself, the Darkness predates both God and Death, who were of similar age. When God decided to implement Creation, He along with the archangels waged a great and terrible war against the Darkness. In an attempt to even the odds against God and the archangels, the Darkness decided to give shape and substance to part of itself. The resulting "child" was an ancient primordial monster, who rebelled against the Darkness, allied herself with God and his archangles. Together with God and his archangels, the Darkness's creation sacrificed the Darkness, tricking it into being locked away in a prison rather than destroying her and causing a disruption in the Cosmic Balance. To serve as the lock and key to this cage, God created a Mark, and gave it to his most trusted lieutenant -- Lucifer. The Mark eventually began assert a will of its own, and began to corrupt Lucifer, which amplified his eventual contempt for humanity, and lead to his fall. Lucifer passed the Mark onto Cain who in turn passed it on to Dean Winchester. To remove the Mark of Cain, without having passed it on to another, would break the lock and unleash the Darkness back in the multiverse. Before being sealed away, the Darkness unintentionally created other children (the leviathan) after God and his archangels' dealt a devastating blow to the Darkness and broke away a small piece of its essence; from this small remnant of the Darkness, emerged the first beasts. 21st Century After being released, Amara appears as the Darkness incarnate, bearing the Mark on her shoulder. Amara first manifests as a grown woman to Dean Winchester, before she is physically born as an infant. Overtime, the infant Amara would quickly become older with the consumption of human souls, as well gaining sustenance from consuming demons and angelic grace. Power and Abilities The Darkness is the most powerful being in existence. It was stated several times that it took the combined power of all four archangels fighting against her the first time along with God to successfully defeat and trap her, and even then victory was barley achieved. Her release prompted God to hide out in what he dubbed the safest place ever created so he could be safe from her. Even after withstanding a combined but sequential attack by powerful witches, every angel in Heaven, demons, and Lucifer, she still proved to be stronger than her brother when she stopped him from trapping her, overpowering Lucifer at the same time, before fatally wounding her brother, all before fully regenerating and walking away. Hours later after reconciling with her brother, she healed the damage her nigh-omnipotent powers did to him with no effort. *'Near-Invulnerability:' Considering her ability to stand against God and his archangels, the Darkness has immense resilience to physical and supernatural attacks. Even the combined power of all the angels in Heaven caused her no permanent harm. She was also unfazed by a Hand of God-empowered Lucifer. The Darkness is immortal, however, it's been stated that she can die as she asked her brother to kill her. *'Regeneration:' Amara has shown she can rapidly regenerate from damage sustained on her vessel's body. When she was wounded by a massive angelic smite, she absorbed an angel's grace and took help from Rowena in order to restore her powers. However, after being fatally wounded by a massive angelic smite, full scale demonic attack, Crowley attacking, and Lucifer's Spear, she regenerated only minutes afterward. *'Superhuman Strength:' The Darkness was easily able to throw a grown man with enough force to kill him. The Darkness also blocked an attack from Castiel with ease and threw him several feet away with barely touching him. When attacking God, the Darkness was able to strangle him one handed even after being severely weakened by a sequential attack from witches, angels and demons. *'Enhanced Endurance:' She has displayed significant tolerance for extreme physical and psychological trauma. This was seen when, despite the combined massive attacks from Rowena, demons, angels and Lucifer, she was still able to move and walk up to God. *'Nigh-Omnipotence:' Castiel describes the Darkness' power level as near infinite, and she describes herself as more powerful than God. In fact, she is so powerful that her brother couldn't defeat her without the archangels, and their combined power was barely enough to seal her away, by tricking her first. Even weakened after a combined attack from witches, demons, angels, and Lucifer, she managed to overpower and fatally wound God, while keeping Lucifer at bay. **'Soul and Grace Consumption:' After she was released, the Darkness started devouring human souls in order to heal and restore her former power. In her human form, she ate Deputy Jenna Nickerson's soul which made her grow into a little girl and later a preteen girl. She has since consumed many souls (including demonic souls). It's revealed that she can also consume the grace of angels, as she consumed Ambriel's grace. **'Telekinesis:' In the form of Amara, the Darkness displayed telekinetic ability. She forced an angel to kill himself with his angel blade and even overpowered God. **'Empathy:' The Darkness can feel and influence the emotions of humans. **'Mental Projection:' Amara was able to project an image of herself and Lucifer into Dean's mind to pass a message to God and later to ask Dean to meet with her. She was also able to project a vision of herself in her grown form surrounded by her smoke form into Dean's mind to communicate with him after her release. **'Teleportation:' Amara used this power in various occasions and could even teleport into the Bunker, a heavily warded location with ease. She could teleport herself alone or with others like she did with Lucifer who was possessing Castiel's vessel. **'Apporting:' She was able to teleport Dean out of the Impala without a word. Later, she apported him from a city to the countryside and back. She was also able to apport her dying brother to her. **'Sedation:' With a wave of her hand, Amara was able to knock Lucifer out. **'Electrokinesis:' She tortured Lucifer with powerful electrokinesis that burned his face. **'Weather Manipulation:' As the Darkness expanded on Earth, she caused powerful winds. She also created a deadly storm with her mind that burned people to charred skeletons and released a fog that turned people rabid. When Amara fired a shockwave of darkness into Heaven, storm clouds formed on Earth with lightning flashing throughout them violently. **'Angelic exorcism:' Amara was able to pull Lucifer from Castiel's vessel. While Lucifer survived, the exorcism left him severely weakened. **'Smiting:' Just by raising her hand, the Darkness was able to kill an angel with a similar effect to an angel blade. ** Molecular Combustion: With a wave of her hand, the Darkness caused an angel to explode into dust. **'Power Negation:' With a wave of her hand, Amara was able to negate Lucifer's hold over the Winchesters. **'Warding:' While God could hide himself from Amara, she also was able to hide herself from God. However, Donatello Redfield was able to sense both of their presences. **'Healing:' After reconciling with Chuck, Amara was able to heal the damage her nigh-omnipotent powers did to him, without any difficulty. **'Resurrection:' As a "thank you" for Dean helping her, Amara resurrected Mary Winchester. She was able to do this with no apparent effort despite Mary being dead for over thirty years and having left no body behind. ** Implosion: After Metatron fails to harm her with a banishing sigil, Amara imploded him into nothingness by surrounding him with darkness. **'Umbrakinesis:' As the Darkness, she has the ability to summon and control clouds of darkness for various purposes. Amara was able to use this to create tentacles of darkness to attack and fatally wound God to the point that only she could heal him and not even The Book of the Damned could do anything to help God. On another occasion, Amara gathered all of the darkness surrounding her into her being and fired it into Heaven in the form of a shockwave as a demonstration of her power. **'Corrupting Effect:' The Darkness' presence is a corrupting force to whatever it comes in contact with. The Mark of Cain corrupted anyone who wore it, turning them into a killer. When released, those who came in contact with the pure form of the Darkness turned into a meaningless killer. The Reaper known as Billie told Sam that he was "unclean in the biblical sense" from being infected by a Rabid. She can also speak to the Rabids, driving them insane. She often released a deadly fog which turned humans into Rabids and connected humans to her. However, Prophets are immune, as being touched by "God power" (which both Amara and God possess) merely turns regular humans into Prophets. *'Nigh-Omniscience:' Although she is still learning about the Universe that God made while she was locked away, she was immediately able to speak the English language. Weaknesses Despite her near infinite might, Amara can be effectively bound or even killed, though it takes a enormous amount of combined power to do so. Her brother God is the only being powerful enough to kill her, though he needs help to weaken her first. It took the combined power of all four Archangels to weaken her enough for God to bind her, and even then he could barely do it. Chuck did however mention that a massive amount of light, equivalent to 10,000 suns set to supernova, could potentially destroy her. It is unknown if Death could kill her as he equals God's power, he was killed by Dean before this could be tested. *'Combined angelic smiting:' The combined forces of Heaven unleashing their power can weaken Amara. This holds true to the combined power of all four Archangels acting at full strength. *'God:' God is able to kill the Darkness. Chuck killing Amara and vice versa, comes with a consequence of destroying all of Creation as Amara's existence is necessary and provides balance to reality. As God put it, "Light needs Dark" and "Dark needs Light." If she were to be killed, reality itself would end. However, it was said that if both God and the Darkness were to die, a new balance would be established. *'Light:' According to God, a massive amount of light equivalent to 10,000 suns going supernova at once could theoretically emit enough light to destroy the Darkness. *'Magic': Amara appeared to be susceptible to the powers of witchcraft seeing as the Grand Coven managed to weaken her vessel with a powerful spell. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as Lucifer's Spear, a Soul Bomb, Death's Scythe. *'Mark of Cain:' The Mark of Cain was the lock and key to the prison that held the Darkness back. As long as someone bore the Mark, the Darkness would remain sealed away. Amara has displayed a great fear of the Mark, claiming that she would rather finally die than be imprisoned again. Category:Ultimate Amalgamation